


The Origins of Love

by badwolfkaily



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so scared of you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origins of Love

Kara looked at Cat with wide unbelieving eyes, perhaps she had heard wrong.

“What?”

Cat trembled with unshed tears in her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself she breathed out as if it could be her last, “I’m so scared of you.”

And tears were falling unblinkingly from Kara’s eyes, her lip quivered and she reached out to Cat but stopped halfway afraid touching her might scare her away.

“I...I don’t....”

Turning her back to Kara, Cat sniffled and tried to compose herself, she couldn’t let herself be so weak in front of Kara.

“You should know me by now, Kara. How hard I try to push people away, I tried so hard to push you away. Because it isn’t right. What I feel for you. Yet, you make me feel so young again, you make me so happy. The happiest I’ve been in a long time. You make me feel like this empire I’ve built could crumble tomorrow and it wouldn’t matter as long as you were still by my side. And I’d do anything to keep you safe. My Supergirl. So you see why I’m so very scared that someone can have that much of me already and I hadn’t even realized it.”

Warm arms encircled Cat from behind, Kara resting her forehead against the back of Cat’s head and Cat wanted to break. She couldn’t be more thankful for Kara’s office having no windows then she was in this moment.

“Please. Don’t be scared of me...Cat. Please don’t stigmatize your feelings for me. If what you feel for me is wrong then what I feel for you must be wrong too. But I don’t care if it’s wrong or right, humans spend so much time hating and shaming each other for what or who they are. So much hate. Never enough love. But perhaps that’s because nothing in all the universes could match how much love I feel for you, Cat.”

And Cat broke, a sob escaping as she clutched at Kara’s ever strong embrace, “Your heart’s too big for your own good.”

Kara smiled into Cat’s hair as she tightened her embrace to emphasize that no matter what Kara wouldn’t let her go, “Well, it is one of my weaknesses, besides Kryptonite and you.”

Cat Grant never wanted to appear so weak in front of Kara Danvers, Supergirl. But Kara thought that Cat showing so much emotion in front of her was the exact opposite of weakness, it made her even more strong in her eyes.

“I got lost in you, Kara. All of you. And it’s the kind of lost that is exactly like being found.”

And with that Kara spun Cat around and hugged her like she never wanted to let her go. Hands slowly crawling up Kara’s back and clutching so hard like maybe if Cat tried hard enough they could meld into one person. Oh, how jealous the gods must have been to split them apart, so far apart, across galaxies. For a love so great. Cat buried her face in Kara’s chest and let herself be weak, let herself cry, and Kara felt whole again. 

Like perhaps they had found the origin of love.

 


End file.
